We are pirates, we are free
by Tsukiko-dono
Summary: Ne jamais oublier de profiter de la vie, d'apprécier l'instant présent, de chérir les personnes chères à nos cœur et d'aimer ceux qui nous aimes en retours.


**We are pirates, we are free**

* * *

**_L'univers et les personnages de One piece appartienne à Eiichiro oda._**

* * *

_Hello, me revoilà avec une petite histoire sans grande prétention. J'ai ajouté à ça un soupçon de Marco x Ace, parce que j'aime ce couple ^.^ ! Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées par-ci par-là (les vilaines). Sur ce, bonne lecture :-) !_

* * *

Le pont du navire était calme à cette heure avancée de la nuit, un léger vent frais soufflait, gonflant sur son passage les larges voiles blanches qui ornaient les trois impressionnant mats du bateau pirate. Les commandants de la flotte de Barbe Blanche avaient tous regagné leurs quartiers, dormant ou cuvant les litres d'alcool qu'ils avaient but la veille. Le Moby Dick était donc pratiquement désert, si l'on exceptait les quelques hommes de garde cette nuit.

Quelques heures plutôt, les pirates avaient fêté leur victoire fasse à deux importantes flottes de leur rival Kaido, buvant, chantant et mangeant comme si le lendemain ne viendrait jamais. Pour l'équipage de l'homme le plus fort des océans, chaque événement était un bon prétexte pour festoyer.

A bord, on avait joué au carte jusqu'à plus de minuit -après cela tout les joueurs étaient bien trop ivre pour ne serait-ce que tenir leurs jeux en main. Une bonne partie des pirates avait dilapidé leur part du butin de ces trois derniers mois alors que d'autres s'en étaient mis plein les poches. Le rhum et le sake n'avaient pas cessé de couler dans les verres, et à chaque choppe vide, un nouveau tonneau d'alcool se devait d'être ouvert. Les cuisiniers de l'équipage avaient mis la main à la patte pour préparer un festin digne de ce nom, capable de régaler les quelques centaines d'hommes présents sur le navire.

Les plus doués pour le chant avaient commencé à fredonner un air bien connu en mer, et l'équipage avait instantanément repris en cœur. Les musiciens avaient alors sorti leurs instruments et les quelques femmes présentes invitèrent rapidement leurs camarades masculin à danser sur la mélodie entraînante.

La soirée avait laissé sa place à la nuit, et l'ambiance ne désemplissait guère. Certain étaient partis s'enfermer dans leurs cabine -ou dans un coin tranquille pour ceux qui dormaient dans les dortoirs- avec un ou une partenaire. D'autre, moins saoul, avaient ri en les voyant s'éclipser avec leur coup d'un soir, sur que certain allaient le regretter le lendemain.

Les tonneaux se vidaient progressivement de leurs contenus pour venir remplir l'estomac des pirates avides d'alcool. Donnant lieux à d'étranges spectacles tel que le plus jeune des commandants qui s'était mis à danser de manière plus qu'explicite sur une table en retirant ses vêtements . Ce qui amusa grandement les personnes présentes mais rendit furieux Marco qui dut se battre un instant avec celui-ci pour qu'il daigne remettre le peu de vêtement qui le couvrait habituellement. Heureusement pour le second de l'équipage, Ace finit par s'endormir, prit d'une crise de narcolepsie -la troisième de la soirée. Le phénix put donc tranquillement porter son frère d'arme jusqu'à leur cabine.

Ils avaient bu, ils avaient chanté, ils avaient dansé. Sous l'œil bienveillant de leurs paternel qui riait bruyamment, faisant trembler le navire par la même occasion. Et enfin la soiré prit fin, laissant les pirates ivre regagner leur lit en titubant.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, Marco huma l'air marin qui emplissait l'atmosphère, profitant du calme que lui offrait son tour de garde. Le second de l'équipage appréciait cette douce quiétude qui envahissait le bateau une fois ses camarades couchés. Avec les seize flottes que comptait l'équipage, il était normal que le calme se fasse plus rare que l'agitation. Aussi ces quelques moments de silence en tête à tête avec la mer était un petit plaisir que Marco aimait s'offrir de temps à autre.

Il aimait cette odeur de sel que dégageait l'océan, il aimait le doux son que produisaient les vague en se heurtant à la coque du vaisseau, il aimait simplement la vie sur les mers. Pour une fois, le temps était clément et aucun nuage ne semblait vouloir se profiler à l'horizon. Dévoilant un ciel noir emplis de millier d'étoiles se reflétant sur la toile calme de eaux. Ils ne devaient pas être très loin d'une île estival, car malgré l'heure avancée, une douce tiédeurs enveloppait le navire.

Marco s'allongea, les bras derrières sa tête en guise d'oreiller et le bois du Moby Dick comme seul matelas. Il écoutait les grincements des planches, le vent dans les cordages, le bruit de l'océan. Les effluve du bois et de la mer donnaient un alliage unique, parsemé de quelques trace de sang et d'alcool, conférant une sorte d'aura étrangement apaisante, l'odeur de la piraterie sans doute. En haut du mat principal, il pouvait voir l'ombre du Jolly Roger claquer au vent, comme s'il dansait au milieu des étoiles qui criblaient les cieux.

Le phénix laissa ses yeux se promener sur la toile céleste. Après quelques instants, il s'endormit, bercé par le rythme de la houle.

Se fut la douceur familière d'un baisé qui vint le tirer de son sommeil. Deux bras musclés l'encadraient de part et d'autre de son visage, laissant leur propriétaire se pencher tranquillement vers lui jusqu'à cueillir à nouveau ses lèvres. Quelques mèches noirs virent lui chatouiller les joues alors que son amant scellait leurs bouches pour un baisé au gout d'alcool.

-Déjà réveillé ? Demanda t-il en se redressant, forçant le plus jeune à s'écarter.

-J'me suis fais tiré du lit par un Thacht complètement nu qui cherchait sa cabine.

La remarque fit rire le phénix, plutôt dans la soiré il avait vue le cuisinier s'éclipser avec une des infirmières. A coup sur, il venait de se réveiller dans un lit de la baie médical et avait cherché en vain à retrouver son lit habituel. Il était prêt à parié le montant de sa prime que celui-ci n'avait jamais atteint sa cabine et s'était donc endormis quelques par dans un couloir.

-Drôle d'endroit pour dormir. Fit remarqué Ace en aidant son amant à se lever.

Le blond ne répondit pas, souriant légèrement avant de venir enserrer la taille du plus jeune, l'attirant à lui pour un chaste baisé. Ace sourit contre ses lèvres, il savait que son frère d'armes n'était pas du genre bavard, encore moins au réveil.

Après encore quelques instant à profiter de la chaleur de son âme sœur, Marco se détacha à regret. Il devait vérifier le cap au cas ou le navire aurait dérivé cette nuit. Une fois cela fait, il alla s'asseoir sur le bastingage au coté d'Ace.

Celui-ci était encore légèrement endormis, ses yeux argent voilés par le sommeil et ses cheveux ébouriffés en tous sens le rendait étrangement attirant. Déjà qu'il ne portait pas grand chose sur lui à part un simple short noir. Marco se pencha vers lui, profitant de la chaleur qu'il dégageait naturellement grâce à son fruit de démon. Un sourire étira largement les lèvres du plus jeune, un sourire de D., celui qui ne présentait habituellement rien de bon.

-Viens. Dit-il simplement en l'entraînant par la main jusqu'au mat du navire.

Le phénix se laissa faire sans protester, suivant le plus jeune dans son ascension vers les hauteurs. Il n'utilisa pas son Zoan, tous comme Ace n'utilisa pas ses flammes pour se propulser plus haut. Ils se contentèrent de grimper à la force de leurs membres, jouant à voltiger parmi les voiles et les cordages. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au nid de pie.

Ace se cala confortablement contre le dos de son amant, plaquant ses mains légèrement calleuses sur les paupières du phénix.

-Laisse-moi faire. Glissa t-il à son oreille quand le blond voulut se dégager.

Lentement, il déposa un série de baisé ardant sur la peau bronzé de son cou. Il remonta alors vers le lobe de son oreille qu'il lécha d'un cou de langue mutin. Ace dut se mettre sur la pointe des pied pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de son amant, humant l'odeur musqué qui s'en dégageait.

Marco se laissa faire, profitant simplement du contact. Quand Ace entonna l'air familier d'une vieille chanson pirate, il reprit le premier couplet et ils restèrent ainsi de longue minute à fredonner dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ace lui offrit un dernier baisé sur la tempe et ses mains quittèrent les yeux du phénix, lui laissant libre usage de sa vue.

Ce qu'il vit lui coupa un instant le souffle. Devant lui, les eaux calmes de la mer avaient reproduit les couleurs de l'aube, quelques nuages venaient accompagner le soleil naissant, endossant eux aussi le rouge de l'aurore. Il y avait là plus de couleur que sur la palette d'un peintre. Du rouge cerise, du carmin, du magenta et quelques touches de mauve et de prune qui mourraient en un magnifique dégradé sur une toile d'un bleu persan. Et au milieu, le demi cercle que formait le soleil en s'extirpant de l'horizon, projetant devant lui une traînée de rayon d'or blanc

-Je savais que ça te plairais. Fit Ace en observant lui aussi le spectacle.

Médusé par la beauté qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux, ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil survole la ligne qui marquait la limite entre le ciel et la terre. Puis, prit d'un soudain élan, Marco prit sa forme de phénix. S'arrêtant un instant pour inviter son amant à monter sur son dos, il se laissa tomber dans le vide avant de prendre son envole d'un battement d'aile.

Ils volaient, ils volaient toujours plus haut, jusqu'à toucher du bout des doigts les nuages de coton qui ornaient les cieux. Le vent caressait ses plumes en un effleurement divin au goût de liberté. Ace laissa le souffle ébouriffer ses cheveux, appréciant l'air qui semblait encore plus pur. Un désir ardant de montrer qu'ils étaient libres, voilà se qui les poussaient à ce genre d'escapade, voilà pourquoi ils étaient pirate.

Jouissant de cet instant de bien être et de bonheurs absolu, Marco se jura de profiter de chaque instant qu'il passait avec Ace. De chaque moments passé avec ses frères, avec son père. De chaque minute qu'il passait en temps que pirate, en temps qu'homme libre.

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que ce n'était pas trop mauvais (pour ma défense, je l'ai écris à trois heure du matin). N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, critiques, remarques. **:please: !**


End file.
